Living with Heartbreak
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Jane is living in a nightmare and is living it alone..until a certain ME shows up and they become friends. Can Maura save Jane? and will their friendship become more? Not great at summaries so please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking over at the sleeping person next to her, Jane rubs her head and gets up quietly so she does not wake him and gets changed for work constantly glancing over making sure that he did not wake, in case another fight erupts. Looking over one last time Jane grabs her suit jacket and heads to work.

It was 6:15am and Jane Rizzoli was already in the BPD cafe pouring out her usual morning coffee. Looking around she noticed how deserted the cafe was having only been open 15 minutes, however Jane had never been in the cafe this early before. Today was different. Today she needed to get out and couldn't get to work fast enough to start her day and was praying for a major case to break out. Hearing the door swing open she looked over to see Cavanaugh walk in and straight over to the counter for his usual breakfast order. Walking over next to him so she could pay, Jane raised an eyebrow at the confused look she was receiving from her boss.

"Rizzoli ..your early.."

"Yea ..well I wanted to get a head start in case something came up"

" If you want something to do until then you can help the new ME show them around"

Jane's eyes widen at this and looks over at him with a 'do I have to' face.

"Great ..just great I cannot handle another Pike! Please do not let me work with another Pike"

" The ME is not going to be another Pike besides the ME's a female"

Jane rolls her eyes heading over to the main door and out to reception with him.

" Even more great! Some snotty high up female doc who probably has more money than sense.."

Cavanaugh looks over hearing someone clear their throat quietly not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Smiling Maura held up her badge.

"Oh..Rizzoli"

Jane however was too much into her notion of how the new ME would be like carried on without acknowledging what her boss was saying.

" And I swear to god if she even thinks about 'putting me in my place' she will be the next one needing an autopsy!"

Maura stood still looking shocked at Jane's assumption of what she is going to be like and then steps forward causing Cavanaugh to look between the two women before walking off not wanting to be part of the scene.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane turns round hearing the blonde call her and looks her up and down raising an eyebrow.

"Yea?"

Not impressed with Jane's attitude, Maura again holds up her I.D badge.

"Dr Maura Isles chief medical examiner..."

Jane freezes biting her lip feeling awkward. Maura picked up on this and wanted the detective to suffer.

"..You know your new ..what was it 'snotty high up doc who is going to put you in your place?'...that was what you said was it not?"

Jane gulps and looks down slightly. Maura watches Jane waiting for her response.

"I..err...I didn't mean ..I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions I'm sorry"

"You should never guess Detective ..nor judge a book by its cover. Yes I have been told on many occasion that my dress sense seems to be that of a wealthy person but that does not make me snotty ..I am as equal as you are no worse nor better..I just like to simply look good"

Jane mumbles 'you do look good' still not looking up.

"I'm sorry?"

Sighing Jane looks up at her and holds her hand out.

"I'm sorry can we start again ..Jane Rizzoli"

Maura looks at her for a second then smiles taking Jane's hand and shaking it.

"Maura Isles"

Heading into the autopsy room, Jane walked over and leaned against one of the tables.

"And there you have it tour done..let's hope soon enough you will have a body or two to get working with"

Taking it a little too literally Maura looks over from putting on her doctors coat with a shocked expression.

"Detective! What an awful thing to say...you should not hope for people to die!"

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh Jane realizes that Maura took what she said to heart. Looking at her she found it quite adorable at her reaction.

"No..Dr I just meant that you can start your job soon ..show us what you can do and help solve cases"

Maura nods taking it in then smiles slightly embarrassed.

"Oh.."

Jane smiles back then looks down to her phone hearing it go, looking at who it is she presses to end the call and looks back over. Maura frowns wondering why she did not answer.

"Avoiding someone?"

"Gee get to the point much? You don't hold back do you"

"Well I find it best that you get to the point of certain situations saves time and reduces any negative feeling by getting it over with"

Jane nods looking a little uncertain.

"Right...okay"

"So ..who are you avoiding?"

"I'm..."

Looking down hearing her phone again Jane sighs and presses the end button more harshly.

"..not"

"Well whatever it is you need a distraction you can help me sort this mess that Pike left"

Jane pulls a face causing Maura to hit her arm lightly.

"Hey it's not that bad come on we will start in my office"

Heading to the office door Maura looks back at Jane.

"Oh and just so we are clear as we are going to be working together quite a bit ..you can call me Maura"

Smiling Jane nods and walks into the office with her.

"In that case you can call me Jane"

Sat on the floor in the office Jane looks from one pile of work to another totally confused and with a lost expression on her face.

"So...you want me to put whatever is Pike's stuff in a folder and whatever should stay in on your desk while you...?"

"Sort out my books and put things into place"

Smiling over at Jane, Maura couldn't help but notice over the past hour that something or someone was bothering her new colleague, as she kept cancelling her phone calls and losing her focus.

"Jane I -"

"Jane!"

Maura looked over being cut off by a tallish dark haired guy standing in her office doorway, then looked over seeing a scared looking Jane. Jane turned round to the door and stood up as the guy stepped forward taking her arms.

" Jane why have you not been answering my calls you left so early this morning I was worried after last night.. I know you're sorry it's okay"

Jane looked at a complete loss for words.

"Gabriel I..."

Noticing the tension between the two and how lost Jane is, Maura held her hand up.

"That..would be my fault she didn't answer her phone ..I needed her help in here"

Looking over Gabriel took in what she said but frowned.

"Who are you?"

Walking over Maura realizes that she is new to the place and holds her hand out.

"I'm sorry I'm Dr Maura Isles the new ME"

Gabriel takes her hand and nods.

"Agent Dean ..work with the FBI and also Jane's fiancé"

Maura tries to hide the fact that she was shocked and looks over at Jane briefly who doesn't look happy at all.

"Oh..well in that case it's very nice to meet you"

"Likewise ..Jane meet me for lunch at 2 upstairs"

Jane looks over at him not really wanting to be around him.

"I can't I..Cavanaugh wants me to make sure Dr Isles here knows the place I was going to introduce her to some of the guys upstairs"

"Right okay dinner then"

Jane nods looking away from him. Dean looks over at Maura a second looking her up and down then nods when she looks at him. Kissing Jane's cheek he heads for the door and out.

Watching him leave Jane drops herself down on the couch sighing in relief. Maura walks over and sits herself down next to Jane feeling worried at what she has witnessed between the two.

"So he's your fiancé? Never saw that coming"

Jane looks over with glossy eyes and clears her throat.

"Why not?"

"Well..there didn't seem much ..love between you two a lot of tension ..you had an argument?"

"Maura that's guessing .."

"No..I'm simply asking a question based on the facts of what dean said ..you left early because of last night and he knows your sorry"

"Yea well...I haven't got anything to be sorry for ..he has"

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to go into it besides I don't really know you well enough to let you into my personal life okay?"

Maura holds her hands up surrendering.

"Okay that's fine ..but even though we don't know each other it sometimes helps talking to a stranger ..and I hope we do get to know each other ..maybe even friends"

"Don't push it"

Jane smiles joking trying to lighten the mood and steer away from the dean subject.

At lunch time true to form Jane showed Maura upstairs and introduced her to some of the guys mainly frost and Korsak as they were the people she would be working with along with Jane. While in mid conversation, Maura couldn't help but notice that dean had entered the room and was watching from a distance. Maura put it down to the fact that he wanted to make sure Jane was not lying to him, however at the same time found it quite unnerving as he would smirk a little when he saw Maura watching him. Turning back to the others Maura took Jane's arm causing Jane to look at her.

"Jane shall we go get some lunch?"

"Sure we can grab something at the cafe ..it'll be free for us as ma works there"

Heading out the room Maura looked over one last time to see dean once again looking her up and down.

Trying to push the thoughts of deans actions out of her head not wanting Jane to become suspicious, Maura sat with Jane at a little round table and ordered a coffee with a cinnamon bagel, while Jane got her usual pancakes. After being introduced to Jane's mother Angela, Maura bit her lip wondering if she should tell Jane of what she saw.

"Jane..is dean ..okay with you"

Jane practically dropped her folk and stop mid chew of her pancake.

" Sorry Maura I told you already I don't want to talk about it besides my mother is just over there"

"I know I just I can't help but wonder ..you seem scared and you clammed up when he came in earlier"

"It was just our fight that's all no big deal..I'm fine"

Maura nods uncertain but decides to let it drop and finish her bagel.

For the rest of the day Maura found she could not concentrate on her work through the thoughts of Jane and what was going on with dean. What got to her the most was why was she so bothered? She didn't know them properly anything could be happening...anything being the problem. After packing up at the end of the day she headed upstairs to say goodnight to Jane but was told by Korsak that she had already gone home with dean who had picked her up. Instead Maura headed outside to her car and headed home in hope that she would be able to forget all about what she was thinking and start fresh again tomorrow,

For Jane it was another matter.

For Jane it got worse.

Hearing the plates smash from the kitchen, Jane knew that tonight was going to be a long night and dean would not let it go without a fight and 9 times of out 10 it ended physical.

Author's note: don't you just hate dean? Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-) Next chapter will Maura be able to get Jane to open up?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning Jane went into work the exact same time as the day before hoping to avoid seeing anybody before she could get to her desk as she was tired and achy. Tired due to the lack of sleep she had gotten from last night's events and achy well that was down to dean and his newly found temper. Sitting at her desk with her coffee, Jane was trying to think of reasons for not having to go out on the field with a case and instead could sit and do the paperwork. A excuse which she knew no one would believe as Jane Rizzoli and paperwork do not usually go together. As if on cue, her phone started to buzz with a case they was brought in by Korsak. Luckily Jane managed to give him a believable reason as to staying put and had frost sent in her place.

Looking down at the body that had just been brought in, Maura smiled to herself hearing the door open knowing that soon enough Jane will have some witty comment on the body. Sure she didn't know Jane long enough to make that sort of guess but the comments that her other colleagues told her otherwise.

" What have we got doc?"

Maura dropped her smile frowning knowing full well that was not Jane's voice and stood up straight from the body and turned round to see Frost standing at a distance.

"Oh..Detective Frost what a surprise"

Smiling at him Maura wondered why Jane was not on the case. Frost looked over from his spot by the door and peered at the body.

" ...was it smoke inhalation..or.."

Trying not to think about what had happened to the body as it made him feel queasy. Maura briefly looked over at the body then back at Frost.

"No. She was strangled ..then set on fire..there is no smoke or soot in her lungs or throat. She has a dented mark around her neck not made by a fire but by a noose ..rope.."

Frost gulped and nodded.

"So...she was set on fire so she could not be identified?"

Maura just looked at him with a serious expression.

"Right no guessing but maybe? It could be a possible option?"

Maura just nodded not wanting to say anything that could cause her to gain hives. Frost smiled getting his answer and head back to the door.

"Detective Frost?...what happened to Detective Rizzoli?"

Trying to sound casual she looked at him to hear his answer. Frost looked back.

"Oh..erm..she said she pulled her back or something can't go on field ..can't run so she doing paperwork upstairs..sure she won't mind if you go and say hi"

"Okay ..thanks"

Frost walks out the door leaving Maura to think about whether she should go see Jane or not.

Heading upstairs having decided to go see Jane after finalising her autopsy, Maura felt somewhat nervous at how Jane might react and she does not want to come across as pushy.

Walking into the offices Maura looked around noticing the place empty except for Jane at her desk. Watching her lean over to pick up a folder and wince caused concern for the doctor. Approaching Jane who was holding her side Maura touched her shoulder to let her know she was there.

"Hey..everyone out on a case?"

Looking up from her seat Jane quickly let go of her side and nodded.

"Yea all out I'm just making sure all the paperwork's up to date"

Sitting opposite her in Frosts chair Maura watched Jane as she continued filling.

"Do you want me to bring you some lunch? So you can rest"

Jane put down the papers she had and looks over.

"What? ..I don't need rest..I can get my own lunch thank you"

"Oh..just Frost who came to see me earlier for your burnt victim said you had hurt your back..which I'm finding hard to believe as you was just holding your side"

Maura raises an eyebrow looking at her letting Jane know she saw. Jane looked back a second then down at the papers.

"Yea. ..the pains kinda spread that's all when you pull something it hurts everywhere"

"Not usually the type of pain your face was pulling just now"

Sighing Jane looked at her again.

"Maura what is this? The Spanish Inquisition? Just leave it how many times do I need to tell you!"

"Jane your clearly hurt and for whatever reason yes I don't know but I just wanted to make sure that you are okay as a doctor I am checking on you and hopefully as a friend too"

"You're a doctor of the dead how does that help..and we have only known each other one day so not exactly friends either"

Maura looks at Jane clearly hurt by her comment and gets up walking past Jane's desk and out the door. Sighing Jane looked to the door.

"Maura!"

Rubbing her head annoyed at herself for messing up a possibly good friendship she could have. Looking down at her phone seeing a message from dean saying he's going for a couple of days out on town on a secret case, Jane thought for a moment before getting up and heading downstairs to Maura's office. Knocking and walking in, Maura noticed it was Jane by the way she walked and looked over from her computer.

"Detective"

Hearing her use her formal title made Jane realise how mad or hurt Maura really was with her. Fiddling with her hands she steps forward towards Maura's desk slowly.

"Maura...I'm sorry I just I'm not one to talk about my feelings or things that go on in my personal life ."

"I was just ..I was worried Jane I know that sounds strange because like you said we have only known each other one day but I am worried for you ..if he is hurting you I can't sit back and watch knowing it ..I don't want you to be the next body on my table"

"I know..and I do get what you mean the more I think about it the more..I know you are the one that I would want to talk to out of all the people here ..including my mother"

Standing up from her desk, Maura walks round to stand in front of Jane.

"Show me"

Looking at Jane seriously, Jane looks back and takes a deep breath with also hurts before pulling at her shirt that was tucked in and lifts it up on her left side revealing a darkened area of skin with a two toned purple and black bruise that seemed to be growing upwards. Looking wide eyed at the bruise then up at Jane, Maura stood with her mouth open but unable to let any words out.

"Wow..Dr Isles..are you actually lost for words"

Jane smiles slightly trying to break the awkwardness. Maura clears her throat.

"Sorry ..I just ...Jane you.."

"I know I know ...need to sort it out and I will just not yet or tonight as he is out of town so..I was wondering drinks?"

"Sure .."

"Well we could go to the dirty robber?"

Maura bites her lip thinking.

" How about my place instead...free beer and takeout?"

"Well I can't really say no to that can I?"

Smiling Jane straightens her shirt and heads back to the door.

"I'll see you back here at 7?"

"7 it is"

Smiling back Maura goes and sits at her computer again leaving a smiling Jane heading down the corridor.

Heading back downstairs at 7, Jane looked through the window to see that Maura was not in her office but the autopsy room geared up with her scrubs and glasses. Walking through the swinging doors Jane crossed her arms watching.

"Take it you're not finished?"

Glancing up from the body Maura smiled seeing Jane and lifted her glasses off.

"Nearly I just need to close why don't you go wait in my office?"

Nodding Jane walked forward to have a quick look at the body then heads in Maura's office. Looking around Jane tried to get an idea of the type of person Maura was, she was definitely into art. Peering over at a photo on her desk Jane raised her eyebrow at the group of people standing with a younger looking Maura.

"Someone's being nosy"

Standing in the doorway between her office and the autopsy room, Maura made Jane jump when she spoke. Jane looked over at her.

"No ..well I was curious"

Nodding Maura takes her doctors coat off and grabs her jacket and bag.

"College friends"

Looking at Jane answering the question that was going round in Jane's head.

"Oh..nice"

Both women headed out to their cars and Jane followed Maura back to her house. Walking in the front door, Jane couldn't help but notice now precise everything was. Maura hung up her jacket and headed over to the fridge getting Jane a beer passing it over. Smiling she touches Jane's arm.

"Make yourself at home I'll be right back"

Nodding Jane looks over to the couch and goes sits down while Maura heads in the direction of her bedroom. Reappearing a few minutes later, Jane looks over frowning seeing that Maura has changed clothes but into another stylish outfit.

"Going somewhere?"

Sitting next to Jane with a glass of wine Maura looks over confused.

"No..should I be?"

"You got changed.."

"I always change after work into something more comfortable"

James eyes widen.

"That is comfortable? More like you're about to do a catwalk"

" I told you Jane I like to look good even if I am at home"

"But you've got no one to look good for"

Maura looks over mouth opened looking offended.

" And how do you know if I am involved or not?"

Jane puts her beer down and puts a hand on Maura's shoulder.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you..are you?"

Maura sighs and shrugs a little.

" It's complicated..he's not here a lot"

Jane looks at her then down at the talk of partners. Maura watches her and touches her arm again.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Jane looks over at Maura's hand on her arm and answers quietly.

"Dean..got aggressive ..when we had our fight..he pushed me against the wall and I've never seen him like it..I always knew he had a temper but this time it was different"

Maura nods listening and strokes her arm reassuringly.

"What about last night?"

" Done the same thing ..only this time the kitchen counter was in the way..and he smashed some plates"

"Jane..."

"I don't want your pity Maura"

"I'm not I'm just concerned..you deserve better than him"

Smiling a little Jane picks up her beer again.

"Oh Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"One word..."

"I know you'll probably kill me then get arrested yourself"

Smiling at Jane, Maura bumps her fist lightly on Jane's shoulder.

After ordering and finishing their takeout, both women settled for a film followed with a couple more beers and wines. Once the credits rolled Jane let out a yawn and checked the time.

"Ok I better be going"

Maura looked over not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Going?..Jane you can't ..I mean you can't drive you've had beer and you're a cop!"

"Never thought about that...well that's your fault offering me free beer! Your gonna have to pay for a taxi"

"Or you could take my spare bedroom? You said yourself dean is away so beats us both being alone right?"

Jane thought for a moment then looks at her.

"Okay I can leave early grab a shower then and I'm sleeping in my clothes I'm not even going to chance you giving me some sort of pj dress!"

" That's fine but I'm going to go put on a 'pj dress' "

Smiling Maura showed Jane the spare bedroom and then her room so she knows where to find her if she needed anything. Sitting back in the spare bedroom Jane looked over when Maura walks in wearing her nighty.

"Maura that's not for bed that's for taking off I really don't see why your guy stays away!"

Maura rolls her eyes and sits next to her. Both women look ahead for a moment then Jane lays back on the bed. Maura looks over at her.

"Thanks for telling me ..you didn't have to but I hope you know you can trust me I'd like us to be friends Jane"

Grinning a little Jane looks down at her.

"Me too"

"Goodnight Jane"

Getting up Maura heads to the door and waves walking out.

"Night Maura"

Smiling to herself Jane fell asleep unlike Maura who was having difficulty doing so thinking of her new friend.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed the chapter I know it was long! I know I'm terrible making Maura taken too but it won't last! :-)


End file.
